powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Sadie
page is a WIP! Sadie & Sophie are Elites of the United Kingdom Jubilee Psychic School. They're powerful twins with a very unique quirky. They share a psionic mind, a permanent connection between the two that constantly shares sensory information, other sensations, thoughts, knowledge, and intellect between the two. However, their emotions and memories remain their own, allowing them to form distinct personalities. Appearance Sophie is the girlier of the two, wearing skirts, thigh highs, blouses and knits, often with frills. Sadie is the tomboyish of the two, often wearing shorts, jackets/fleeces and shirts with loose ties, or just t-shirts. Both share the same hairstyle, ginger hair, braided up. They both have lean figures, like the bodies of models. However, Sophie comes across more delicate with a vague expression, while Sadie has a determined expression for most of the time. Personality The two have very differing personalities, which helps them greatly, as they approach situations differently. As they often work together, they can come to understand things much more quickly. A mistake often made by people with Sophie is assuming she's shy. She's more soft spoken and quiet, and comes across delicate and graceful. But she isn't afraid to say it as it is. She's reliable, organised, and will point out flaws and areas for improvement in people, plans, and other things without hesitation. She's very rational, and prefers being patient and forming a plan. Many call her a calm breeze that settles heated discussions with her calm personality, often leading to successful missions. Sophie's holds a deep understanding of logic, and always sees to know the optimal path from a cold calculation standpoint. Sadie's an outgoing, outspoken, living burst of energy. Sadie's personality was originally close to Sophie's, but instead of naturally patient, was full of hesitance, and was always a little more energetic. After an incident where Sophie was mistaken for Sadie and suffered for it, Sadie vowed she needed to change, not just so events like that never happen again, but to overcome her hesitance. Behind closed doors her outgoing nature settles a bit. Those that call her sister a gentle breeze call Sadie a gale. Sophie also preferred Sadie after she started changing herself, as Sadie became able to understand the emotional reasoning and responses of others through her period of change and growth. By combining their two approaches, cold logic and emotional understanding, they can grasp most situations they're in, and almost always get the upper hand. Because their personalities are so different, they often clash and start fights. However, they know that the other is the only capable of realising their abilities. Background It wasn't long after birth because subtle signs of their unique nature began to show, albeit unnoticeable to those around them. Although many attributed to them being twins and good sisters, odd things happened as they grew up over their first four years, like both would cry when one was hurt, both would get hungry at the same time, both would talk about things their parents knew only one had seen, they always seemed to have the same ideas, and never really talked to each other. When they discovered their powers, around the age of four, things began to change. However, as they explored their new spatial powers, it seemed they could only do the opposite of the other. Sadie could expand space, and Sophie could contract space. ... As they reached their teenage years, and were well practised with their current psionic powers, their attention turned to their unique hive mind. Over their first two years at the psychic high school, they began to explore their hive mind, and its implications on their life. However, they reached that age, and things starting taking a turn for the strange. Sadie found themselves having a deep crush on one of their fellow students. Although her emotions didn’t affect Sophie at all, it didn’t stop Sadie’s thoughts and imagination getting into Sophie’s head. This happened throughout their high school lives, and it made them come to realise that it might be impossible for them to have normal relationships, because of the more intimate, sexual side of said relationships; a theory that would become well founded as they entered college when they were seventeen. Sophie was the one who opened pandora’s box. By this point, they were so used to their hive mind, they rarely thought anything of it, other than the confusion that onset when they were too far apart from each other, because of the wildly differing sensations. However, when Sadie went to bed, Sophie would think because of the decreased level of information coming from Sadie, and she wouldn’t wake Sadie, because of the decreased level of information going from her to Sadie, allowing her to focus on other things... like the desire that had been growing in her recently. So, while Sadie was asleep one day, Sophie couldn’t take it anymore and, well, decided to satisfy her desire. However, their hive mind wasn’t asleep like Sadie, and this sensation was also shared to Sadie’s mind and body through it. Sadie hadn’t long since fallen asleep, and was being stirred awake by a very unusual and subtle sensation, as if she needed the toilet. However, as she woke up more, her body and mind were struck by the thoughts and sensations of what Sophie was doing, and needless to say, it was incredibly embarrassing, awkward, and eye-opening… and pleasant. Powers Sadie and Sophie are a unique pair of “psychic twins”. They possess a hive mind, yet have separate brains, mindsets, personalities, and individuality. This hive mind allows them to share their senses, sensations, memories, intellect, knowledge, etc. However, they have explored their power, and have learnt a few tricks. *Calculation Transfer *Collective Intelligence *Collective Strength *Conscious Mind Suppression *Conscious Spatial Awareness *Control Negation - If one is mind controlled, the other can break them out of it. *Empathic Shield *Enhanced Learning - By sharing their intellect and calculating power, they can learn faster than any other human. *Enhanced Intelligence *Eternal Bond/Hyper Connection *Experience Mimicry *Multi-Focus *Multitasking *Hive Mind *Psychic Shield *Synchronization They do each still possess unique power sets. However, they are simply halves of whole powers. *Activation & Deactivation *Attack Recording *Connection Manipulation *Perception Manipulation *Precognition *Psychic Energy Manipulation **Psychic Element Manipulation *Spatial Manipulation *Telepathy *Telekinesis Techniques Trivia * Themes * Category:Blog posts